Digimon Cross!
by TakuyaK
Summary: Tai goes out for a fun day at the park and finds out his life is about to change a whole lot! A Digimon 02 and Savers crossover.
1. Chapter 1! Tai Meets Masaru!

Tai let out a big yawn when he woke up that Saturday morning. "Ah. Today's gonna be a GREAT DAY!" The 15 year old let out with excitement. It's been 1 years since they had beaten VenomMyotismon. He got up out of his bed and went to put on his usual clothes. Grey jeans, a red t-shirt that read "Courage" in bright orange letters on it, and his goggles, which he had just gotten last year for Christmas from his sister, Kari, since he gave his old ones to Davis, but instead of putting them on his head he put them around his neck.

Tai's family had just gone on vacation for the summer. His mom, dad, and his sister all went to a lake house. Tai would rather stay at home then at a lake house. He would rather see the city streets than the sparkly water. He went to go look for something to eat in the kitchen but was interrupted by his partner eating very loudly.

"Agumon are you eating all of the ramen!" Tai said with anger in his voice.

"Well the earlier bird gets the worm! Or in this case the early Mon gets the ramen!" Agumon shot back with a chuckle.

Tai knocked him on the head and crabbed the ramen from him and started eating it. Agumon didn't like that so he knocked Tai back as well this went on for about 5 minutes until they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Tai answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

The voice on the other side was a sweet and gentle voice very calming and right as Tai heard it his face lit up with joy, "Hi Tai. How are you to today?"

"I-I-I'm good Sora. How about you?" Tai said with a very nervous sound. Agumon took this to his advantage and finished gulping down all the ramen.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the park with us today."

"Yeah I'd love t-" His voice cut off when he noticed she said "US". "Who's us? You and Biyomon?"

"No well yes Biyomon is coming but what I meant was with me and Matt…AND Gabumon!"

Tai sounded disappointed when she heard her say Matt and said back to her, "Yeah I'll come…when should I be there?" He said disguising the grief he felt.

"Noon! Don't be late!" She said as she hung up the phone.

Tai moaned with grief. He wasn't very happy with seeing Matt after knowing that him and Sora started going out. 'I really wish I could've made my move before that jerk Matt did' Tai thought to himself. Him and Matt used to be the best of friends. But when Matt started going out with Sora they started talking less and less. There was a pause.

Finally Agumon broke the silence, "So how was your chat?"

Tai groaned again and fell onto the couch and sighed.

"So I'm guessing it was good!"

"We're going to the park at noon with Sora and Matt Agumon…"

Agumon was excited, "WILL GABUMON AND BIYOMON BE THERE! I'M SO LONELY HERE WITH JUST GATOMON TO TALK TO! AND SHE WENT WITH KARI ON VACATION!"

Tai got up and nodded then went to check the time. It was 11: 30! "I ONLY HAVE A 30 MINUTES TO GET READY!" Tai rushed into the bathroom to get himself freshened up.

20 minutes later Tai came out and put his black sneakers and ran out the door. About 30 seconds later he rushed back in and said, "Sorry Agumon!"

Agumon retorted, "None taken now let's go!"

5 minutes later they arrived at the park and they noticed that no one was their which was good because Tai forgot to put on Agumon's disguise. But not even Sora or Matt was there.

The silence was broken once again by Agumon, "Tai I feel a wind that makes chills go up my spine." Tai didn't want to admit it but he felt it to.

Before Tai could say something there was a giant portal that came from the sky and 2 Digimon fell from it and the portal disappeared. One of the Digimon Tai remembered it was a Drimogemon, a Giant Mole type Digimon with a drill on his nose. But this one was much larger than anyone that Tai has ever seen. And the other Digimon resembled a Greymon but a little bigger, more muscular, his and his horned mask had red markings on it and he had red belts on his hands.

The one that looked like a Greymon was struggling because he was pushing it back trying to not get hit by the drill that was right next to his stomach. So Tai decided to help by taking out his digivice. Tai looked at Agumon. Agumon nodded back at him. "Go get him Agumon!" Tai said as the digivice started to shine.

"Agumon digivolve to…" Agumon started to glow and grew bigger. When the light disappeared he was much bigger had a brown horned mask on blue stripes on his arms, chest, and tail. "GREYMON!" The giant dinosaur Digimon said. He raised his head and formed a fire ball in his mouth. That's when the other Digimon saw the Greymon. "NOVA BLAST!" He lowered his head and shot the massive fire ball at the Drimogemon. The Drimogemon screamed with pain and went flying back.

The other Digimon got up and unclenched his fist revealing a human he looked around the same age as Tai but a lot stronger. He had long brown hair which he had some of in a pony tail. He had a black shirt on with a red and white jacket on over it. He had on yellow jeans on and his hand was glowing orange. "GO GEOGREYMON!" He shouted as he jumped down and landed on his feet.

Tai thought to himself 'Geogreymon huh...'

"Alright aniki!" Geogreymon said as he gathered a mass of flames in his mouth.

'Aniki…that means boss?' Tai thought.

"MEGA FLAME!" The giant Digimon shot a huge mass of flames at the Drimogemon but unlike Nova Blast his was one big stream not just one fireball. The Drimogemon yelled in pain as it started to glow.

"Darn it!" The other boy yelled.

"HEY YOU WHATS GOING ON?" Tai shouted to the other boy.

"He's digivolving!"

"WHAT!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Digimon grew much bigger he resembled a bee but with tiny wings and had 3 drills instead of hands and a drill instead of a nose like Drimogemon.

"DRILLMON! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! DRILLMONS NOT THAT BIG! AND WHERES THE CREST OF KNOWLEDGE?" Tai said confused. He had no idea what was going on. If only he knew his destiny was going to change that day...

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2! Masaru Tells All!

Tai didn't want to admit it but he was scared. He knew that if he wanted to win he would have to make Greymon digivolve which he hasn't done since the fight with SkullSatamon. "GREYMON ITS TIME TO DI-" He was cut off by Geogreymon using another attack.

Geogreymon's mouth started to glow as he shouted out, "MEGA BURST!" He shot a huge beam of light at Digmon but it didn't really notice the attack.

The Digmon sounded angry when he unleashed his attack. "GOLD RUSH!" It shouted as it shoot all of its drills at Geogreymon. Geogreymon looked like a goner but Greymon came and grabbed 2 of the drills under his arms and used a Nova blast on the others. Geogreymon started to smile…well what you could call a smile.

Tai shouted out, "GREYMON DIGIVOLVE!" His digivice started to glow a bright orange.

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" His body started to glow. When he stopped glowing his chest and left arm were covered in metal along with his horned mask. He grow wings with holes in them and red hair. "METALGREYMON!" The giant Digimon shouted.

The other boy smiled as he saw the Metalgreymon tackle the Digmon. But Metalgreymon was still being pushed back by the massive Digimon. He needed a distraction.

"V-LASER!" Out of nowhere the Digmon got hit by a digimon much smaller than it about twice the size of Tai. Its body was entirely blue except for his chest, mouth, and his wings they were white. It had a gray X on his chest and a big 12 inch blade coming out of his nose. And a yellow V above that.

Tai was ecstatic to see him. "Exveemon!" He shouted in excitement!

"Tai!" The boy shouted as he ran towards him and once he reached him he started panting he had probably ran the entire way there. He was wearing a black shirt with a navy blue vest over it and black pants. "I saw the giant portal and me and Veemon came running. But it was taking too long so I had Veemon digivolve and get a head start."

"I'm glad you're here Davis!" Tai said with excitement.

"Who's that guy?" Davis said as he pointed towards the other guy.

"I don't know but let's worry about that later. GO METALGREYMON!"

"Right! GO EXVEEMON!"

Metalgreymon responded to his tamer and he shot out the massive metal hand. "MEGA CLAW!" He used the hand to wrap around the Digmon so he couldn't move.

"V-PUNCH!" Exveemon shouted as he flew towards Digmon and punched him right between the eyes. Digmon started to stumble a little bit.

"GIGA BLASTER!" Metalgreymon's chest opened up and he shot 2 big missiles at Digmon as his metal hand came back and attached back to his arm. When the missiles clashed it caused a big explosion.

"YEAH WE DID IT!" Davis shouted thinking that they have won. But…

"ROCK CRACKING!" Digmon shouted as he started drilling the ground making an earthquake sucking Metalgreymon in.

"Thanks Davis! You just made it worse!" Tai said sarcastically. Tai was once again worried with Metalgreymon stuck in the earthquake he couldn't do anything. And Exveemon was basically useless without Stingmon to DNA digivolve with. Tai thought he was a goner until he heard this.

"TRIDENT REVOLVER!" Tai turned around and saw a huge dragon similar to Metalgreymon but thinner, red metal, metallic wings, and a huge revolver on his left hand. The Digimon shot out 3 glowing bullets from the revolver at Digmon and they exploded in his face making him fall over.

"GO RIZEGREYMON!" The other boy shouted. Responding to the boys voice Rizegreymon flew over at him top speed.

"SOLID STRIKE!" He slammed the revolver on Digmon's head making the Digimon glow and turn back into a digiegg. Tai was astounded at how fast the Digimon defeated Digmon. Metalgreymon and Exveemon were virtually useless against him but he took him out in 2 shots!

"Hurry Rizegreymon de-digivolve before the Digital Zone disappears!" The other boy shouted.

Tai and Davis followed his example and told their partners the same thing they all de-digivolved leaving behind Tai's Agumon Davis' Veemon which was a blue Digimon sort of like a toddler but blue and had a tiny horn on his nose and a V on his nose and a tail, and another Agumon that was much bigger than Tai's. It was almost as big as Tai himself. But he had belts around his wrist like Geogreymon. Then with a bright flash there were people everywhere! The earthquake Digmon had caused was gone to. Tai was shocked. He turned to the other boy and asked him. "Hi I'm Tai Kamiya and that's Davis Motamiya. What's your name?"

The boy looked around and said, "Is there a more private place we can talk?"

"Yeah we can go to my house its about 5 minutes away."

"Alright then." The boy took out a device it was rectangular and was all black except for the line of orange on it with a little lens on the back that looked like the one on a camera. "Sorry Agumon but you've gotta get in the digivice!" Tai was shocked when he said digivice. And what did he mean by get in? There was so many questions.

"Ah man aniki!" The bigger Agumon said as he pixilated into the digivice.

The boy turned around and looked at the other 2 boys. "Aren't you gonna put your Digimon in your digivice?"

"Ours don't have that function." Davis said sarcastically. Tai picked up Agumon and acted like he was a stuffed animal. This was hard because he was really heavy. Davis mimicked this and picked up Veemon to as they headed off to Tai's house.

When they finally got there Tai and Davis put down their Digimon and the boy let his Digimon out of the digivice as Tai locked the door. "Ok now can we get some answers?"

"Fine." The boy said. "First off my name is Masaru Daimon. This is my partner Agumon." He pointed at his partner Digimon.

"Yo." The Digimon responded.

"As you can tell I come from a dimension different from yours. I come from a dimension where I worked on a team called D.A.T.S. We captured Digimon that came from the real world and sent them back. But recently when the Digimon came there would be nobody around no people but us our Digimon and the Digimon we were going to fight. We called it a Digital Zone because after the battle was over all the damages from the battle would disappear and the people there would reappear."

"…So…you're like the Digimon police?" Davis said.

Masaru sighed and replied, "Yes…basically…" He didn't want to admit it but it sounded like something he had said when Yoshino had described it to him. "But during this fight with that Drimogemon which I had already fought before that big purple portal opened up sending me and Geogreymon to your dimension."

"Question." Davis said raising his hand like he was in kindergarten waving it around like a maniac.

"Yes?" Masaru said.

"What did you do with the Digimon you defeated?"

"We would take the digi…egg…Oh crap!"

"What?" Tai said he hoped he didn't see something outside their house like another Digimon.

"I FORGOT THE DIGIEGG THAT DIGMON LEFT BEHIND!" Masaru shouted. "We're supposed to take the digiegg and send it back to the digital world but I completely forgot." He face palmed. "Man if Touma were here I'd be getting lectured so bad right now." Tai could tell just by the lecture part this Touma person sounded like Izzy. He was distracted by the phone ringing.

He picked up the phone and said, "Hello this is Tai Kamiya?"

"TAI YOU JERK!" Tai jumped back when he heard the girl scream. He forgot about the park he was so caught up in what was going on with Masaru. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE LATE AND ITS ALREADY 12: 10! AND YOUR STILL AT HOME!"

"Sora I'm sorry! I was just cau-" He was caught off by Sora screaming again.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! Anyway, when Gabumon and Biyomon were walking around they found a digiegg at the park!"

Tai covered the receiver and told Masaru that the egg was in safe hands. Masaru sighed with relief. "Sora you 4 should re-" Once again he was interrupted but this time by Masaru covering his mouth.

"Don't tell anyone about this! This is between us 3!"

"What was that Tai I didn't hear you?" Sora said.

"I said you 4 should really give up on me getting there I got a lot of stuff to do seeya." He hung up.

"I have another question Masaru." Davis said. "Why do you keep your Digimon in your digivice?"

"I have a question too." Tai said. "Why was your hand glowing orange?"

"Well I keep my Digimon in my digivice for easy travel with him just in case I see a Digimon and I need Agumon. And my hand was glowing orange because of my digisoul." The word digisoul gave Tai and Davis confused looks. "When I punch a Digimon my hand glows with a digisoul giving Agumon the ability digivolve." When he said punching a Digimon Tai's Agumon and Veemon both got worried.

"You punch Digimon?" Davis said.

"Yeah most people in my world can use their digisoul without doing it but I can't for some reason. So I have to punch a Digimon to get it." He responded.

They all jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Tai looked out of the peep hole and saw it was Izzy. He motioned to Masaru to hide somewhere. Masaru went into Tai's room and closed the door with Agumon. Tai opened the door. "Hey Izzy what's up?"

Izzy was wearing an orange button up shirt, and brown shorts. Kind of like his outfit when they first went to the Digital World but without the gloves. His hair was the same though. "Nothing but Sora stopped by and gave me this Digiegg and I wanted to talk to you about it."

'How does that girl get around so fast?' Tai thought to himself. Well thanks Izzy.

"Aniki I'm hungry!" Masaru's Agumon said. That gave Izzy a puzzled look. As he put the digiegg down and headed towards Tai's room.

"H-Hey Izzy! There's nothing there!" Tai said nervously as he blocked the door.

"All the more reason to look." Izzy said as he forced Tai out of his way and opened up the door to Masaru covering up Agumon's mouth so he couldn't say anything more. "Well Tai, I didn't know you played for that team if you know what I mean."

"WHAT! I'M NOT GAY! HE'S JUST…A friend."

"It's useless I might as well tell him." Masaru said as he walked out of the room. So Masaru explained everything to Izzy during which he took out his laptop and wrote down everything Masaru said. Izzy's behavior reminded him of Touma. "But the most important thing is that we get that digiegg back to the digital world before it hatches and grows emotions towards a human."

"No problem. Davis I need you to open up the digi-port so we can send it back." Izzy said.

"No problem-o."Davis said as he took out his digivice. DIGI-PORT OP-" He was distracted by a bright flash. "What the?"

Masaru got a worried look as he said, "A Digital Zone." He looked out the window and he was right there was no one outside and a Digimon standing right there in the middle of the street. It was a golden Digimon with 6 wings, and a silver mask with 2 horns coming out of it. Masaru jumped out of the window and landed in the street followed by Agumon.

"How does he do that?" Tai said as him Izzy Davis and the Digimon all ran out and into the street.

"Who are you?" Masaru said to the Digimon.

"I am Goldramon. A Mega Level." The Digimon said.

'Mega Level!' Masaru thought. 'To easy!' He ran at the Digimon ready to punch him but was smacked away by the Digimon's tail unable to get his digisoul.

He got up to try again but was blocked off by Tai. "Let me handle this!" He said as his digivice glowed bright orange. "GO GET HIM AGUMON!"

Agumon jumped in front of Tai and the others and began to glow. "AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…" He grew to be about the same size as Exveemon he was completely covered in metal with wings on the back with the crest of courage on them, metal claws covering his normal hands, and a metal mask that looked similar to Metalgreymon. "WARGREYMON!" The Digimon shouted as fire surrounded him.

Masaru was dumbfounded. He wondered if that Digimon could really beat a Digimon as big as Goldramon. But he learned from Ikuto to never judge a book by its cover.

"Hmph…Bring it on." The massive Goldramon said looking down at Wargreymon. Wargreymon just made a little of what you could call a smile and lunged at Goldramon.

To Be Continued…that always happens doesn't it? Right as the battle starts the Chapter ends!

Thanks to Dark Anbu Knight for their review!


End file.
